The Randomness of Tv Trouble
by X Piastol X
Summary: Beavis and Butthead were watching Tv. The remote and buttons on the Tv wouldn't work, so Beavis destroyed it. They decided to go to Ametris and get one from a military dog, Edward. See what goes on in this short story!


Random story... I thought it would be funny to know what would happen if Beavis and Butthead entered the military and pissed Ed off.

-

-

-

-

Beavis and Butthead were always getting themselves into trouble, even if they were doing simple things. For example, this is what happens when they just watch Tv...

* * *

Beavis and Butthead were sitting on their beat up looking couch watching Tv. They were doing their usual retarded laugh. 

"Hey, Butthead. What show is this?" Beavis asked, giving a short laugh.

"Ehh... Uhh... I don't know. But it sucks," Butthead replied. Beavis grabbed the remote and tried changing the channel. The problem was, it wouldn't work. He tried clicking it a few more times. Nothing.

"Damnit!" Beavis cursed, continuing to click the button.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and hit the buttons on the Tv," Butthead said, giving a short laugh. Beavis, too, gave a laugh and got up to push the buttons... Or at least try to.

"Umm... Which button do I hit?" He asked.

"Uhh... I dunno. Just hit 'em all," Butthead replied.

"Ok." Beavis began to hit the buttons like a video game. The Tv went bizzar and turned blury and fuzzy. Beavis clentched his fist. His face turned red as he started to spazz out in anger.

"NNNYAAAGHH!" He yelled, kicking and beating the Tv with a baseball bat. "WHY WON'T YOU WORK YOU DAMN BOX!" Butthead just continued sitting, watching as the crazy blonde continued beating the Tv.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" Beavis yelled. His tantrum finally ended. Still, Buthead remained sitting in the same position: Blank and silent. Butthead remained standing, still shaking in anger. The two were quiet for a few moments. No sound was made except the crackling from the Tv, which was now smoky and dented everywhere. Pieces of the screen lay scattered on the blue, stained carpet.

"Uhh... What do we do now?" Butthead finally said.

"Umm... Lets go look for a new Tv," Beavis replied. The two walked out the door and down the side walk.

"Where should we go?" Butthead asked.

"Lets check that one military place we saw on Tv. I saw that blonde asswipe with a Tv in his room. I think they called him Fullmetal or something."

"The name sounds gay," Butthead said. "Do you think he's gay?"

"Probably." Beavis replied. "I bet that fag couldn't even work one of those cockpit things they have in the military dump."

"Uh-huhuhuh. You said 'cock'," Butthead said. The two started retardly laughing the way they usually do.

"Fag-cock," Beavis said, retardly laughing again. Butthead, too, started to laugh again. To two laughed and told mean jokes about the militarythe whole way to HQ.

"Is that the military?" Butthead asked.

"Umm.. Yeah. I think so," Beavis replied.

"...This place sucks." Beavis and Butthead freely walked into HQ, not caring if anyone would stop them. Fortunatley there was hardly anyone around. They walked down the hall silently. There were many doors and hallways they twisted around. They stopped in front of a door they thought was familiar in the show they saw earlier.

"I think this is it, Beavis," Butthead said, twisting the doornob.

"Yeah, me too." The two entered the small room and looked around. On the bed they saw a short, blonde headed teenager sleeping. They ignored his slight snores and turned around. There they saw a 24 inch screen Tv resting on the shelf. They gave their retarded laugh and tried lifting it. Unfortuantley it fell and broke, waking up the teenager.

"Al, what are you-" he started. He stared in surprise at the two retards.

"Uh-huhuhuh... Who's Al?" Butthead asked.

"I think he's talking about Fat Albert," Beavis said.

"I think those two are related," Butthead said.

"Or maybe they are just gay and sleep in the same room," Beavis said. The two started laughing. Ed jumped off his bed and stomped angerly to the others.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" He yelled. "You arn't supposed to bein the military! You shouldn't be here!"

"Uh-huhuhuh... The military sucks," Butthead said. "We just came in here for a Tv."

"What happened to your old one?" Ed asked.

"Beavis got mad and kicked its ass."

"Tv's don't have asses," Ed said. He looked down at the destroyed Tv and sighed.Clapping his hands together he placed them on it. It began to form into two smaller Tv's.

"Take one and get the hell out!" He yelled. Beaivs and Butthead stared in amazment.

"Whoa... Are you like Harry Potter in disguise?" Butthead asked.

"You used magic without a wand," Beavis said. "Can you wave your finger and make a frog fly out of your ass?"

"No and NO and **NO**! I used alchemy," Ed replied, climbing back into bed.

"Uhh... Was alchemy invented by that gay guy named Al?" Butthead asked.

"NO, NOW GET OUT!" Ed yelled, covering his body in the blankets.

"What a fag," Beavis whispered. Unfortunatley Edward heard him.

"**OUT!**" The two retards quickly grabbed their new tv.

"By the way, why are you so damn short?" Butthead asked, making Ed's face turn red.

"Yeah. You're going to be a midget when you grow up," Beavis said, laughing.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN EVEN TAKE ON A BUNCH OF RETARD LIKE YOU!" **Ed yelled, jumping back out of bed. He started dashing for Beavis and Butthead, who were running for their lives. Luckily they made it out of HQ in one piece.

"That guy has issues," Beavis said.

"Uh-huhuhuh... Yeah," Butthead replied. The two head up the street back to their house. On the way there they stopped to by a pair of batteries.

-

When they arrived back home they changed the batteries for the remote and turned the Tv on. On Tv was Metalica's band playing in a rock concert. They both started headbanging.

"Duhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh!" Beavis hummed.

"This show is cool," Butthead said, continuing his headbanging.

-

-

-

Yeah... That was random... I dunno what the point of this was... But it was fun.

Review please and tell me if you enjoyed it!


End file.
